


【2D小维】疏忽

by ShieldPlatinum



Series: 自湖上而来的钟声 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/pseuds/ShieldPlatinum
Summary: 因为它那被抓不住它的人永远在追求的幻想。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 自湖上而来的钟声 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931329
Kudos: 13





	【2D小维】疏忽

这是一个高楼林立的城市，航空障碍灯在其顶上的停机坪闪耀着。除去一些死气沉沉的商铺仍在营业，建造起这座城市的人们大多因恶魔的席卷而逝去或是逃窜，新的生机被隔离在外。在年历即将引来跨页的夜晚，乌云透过黑夜的笼罩清晰可见，进入冬季的城市街道肆虐着寒风，淹没整个城市的大雪会在几天后降临。幸运的是，但丁已经根除了这座城市的祸患，他有机会在暴雪到来前离开这座因任务而逗留了半个月的，糟糕的城市。此时，但丁走在回公寓的路上，他刚刚从几个街区以外的杂货店买回一些生活的必需品。

“救救我。”一个细微、年幼的声音从锈迹斑斑的垃圾箱旁传来。但丁很想就此忽略这个求救，他不那么喜欢小孩，他也不认为自己能做出什么实质性的帮助，他甚至没有正眼看向那个声音传来的方向。见到男人的脚步依旧以平稳的速度前进，蜷缩的角落里的身影向前匍匐了一点儿，重复了一次自己的求救。基于内心尚存的一丝怜悯以及好奇，但丁斜眼瞟向身后矮小的影子，他看到一个男孩身体前倾地跪坐在那儿。男孩的相貌让但丁想起了一些零散的回忆，事实上，因为这些回忆过于久远，他不能完全肯定其真实性。男孩见到但丁停下了脚步，还不等他调用具有条理的逻辑将这些回忆拼凑得更加真切，便急切地朝着他的方向移动着，没动几下就因体力不支而快要摔倒。但丁将他扶了起来，蹲在他的面前平缓地问他叫什么名字，需要什么。男孩从沙哑的喉咙里挤出了断续的语句——他的名字是维吉尔，他之所以会在这个地方，是因为他的房子被大火烧毁，家人无一幸免于难。诚然，这个名字唤起了另一部分深埋在但丁的记忆中的某些事件，尽管他依旧不能笃定这些已经快要被忘记的来龙去脉，他仍伸出了手臂，任由小小的维吉尔倒在他的怀里。维吉尔的后脑勺下端有一个弹孔，从弹孔里流出来的液体混合在一起，把男孩白色的乱发凝成了一团，按照常识来讲，这样大小的弹孔是会把整个脑袋轰去一半，可是维吉尔不但仍然拥有一个完整的身体，还能意识清醒地与他对话。即便，他对答如流的叙述词中充斥着逻辑冲突——譬如，他说自己从被大火席卷的住宅中逃出，而附近空气清爽，没有任何烧焦的味道散逸；再者，他丝毫没有提及有关与这个弹孔的事情，就他后脑的状况来看，钉入的弹壳应该仍留在他的头颅中，这有可能是他讲述胡言乱语的原因。非常不幸的是，这个城市的医院在半个月的斗争中已经被毁坏，但丁只能把维吉尔带回自己的公寓，然后再试图想想其他的办法帮助他。

简陋公寓的客厅里只有沙发、电视、立柜和餐桌。但丁从立柜上取了一个印着蓝色波点花纹的玻璃杯给维吉尔倒了一杯水。接着他从刚刚带回来的购物袋中取出一份容易烹饪的微波食物，廉价制造的商品带着浓重的工业风味，疲软的豌豆被加热到有些发黑，泡在汁水里的鸡肉干柴且难以下咽，他把这卖相奇差的食物匀了一半到另一个盘子里。客厅里灯光昏黄，这和维吉尔一直以来所拥有的生活截然不同，但他此时不觉得这样有何不妥。维吉尔看着坐在桌子对面的男人，一边摆弄着盘子里的食物，一边问他各种各样的问题，包括但丁的名字，他喜欢的东西等等。而但丁只回答了第一个问题便让他安静吃自己的晚饭，维吉尔却没有停下自己的话语，他说，这听起来是一个奇妙的巧合，自己在火灾中失去联系的弟弟拥有同样的名字。忽然间，在维吉尔的视线所能及的范围内，尺寸不大的桌面似乎忽然间伸长了许多，但丁的身影缩小了，看起来就像是离他远去了一般。昏暗的灯光所带来的恐惧让他不顾体面地爬上了桌子，竭尽所能地朝着男人的方向爬去，盘子里的食物汤汁溅上了他的小腿，不锈钢的餐具摔在地板上，他一头栽进了但丁的怀里，抓着他前胸的皮质外套抽噎着。但丁不明白发生了什么事，为什么前一秒还想要和他聊天的男孩突然哭了起来，他把这归结为男孩终于意识到失去家庭的痛苦并为此发泄，而自己没有办法就这个情况来安慰他，只能任由维吉尔的泪水把自己的外套弄得一塌糊涂，一边少少惊讶于男孩后脑的弹孔已经完全愈合，一边思忖着今天的晚餐泡汤了。等到维吉尔终于哭累了，但丁拍了拍他的背，告诉了他浴室的方向，顺便从自己的衣柜里拿了一件不常穿的黑色衬衫让他换洗。

“你接下来有什么打算？”待到维吉尔清洗干净，但丁安顿他躺在自己的床上，男孩柔软的头发散开在被单上，丝毫看不出他几个小时前受到过看起来非常致命的伤害。

“我不知道。我想学画画，上个星期时但丁，噢，我是说我的弟弟和我一起画了一张宅邸前的花园，妈妈夸我们画得很好，可我觉得它一点儿也不好，冬天里的花朵都枯萎了，这样的画怎么可能好呢？”维吉尔好像对自己的目标有了更明确的方向，他说：“我还想要看到闪电在大雪纷飞的夜晚亮起。你是否见过那样的场景？”

“我没有见过。”但丁坦言。

“我也没有。你看起来比我年长很多，如果连你都没有见过这样的场景，我想那一定是不可能发生的。你知道吗？几天前，在我的房子还没有被烧掉的时候，我和弟弟因为这件事吵了一架，他坚持认为这是有可能的，真该让他听听你的说法。不过现在他听不到了。”维吉尔仍然浮肿的眼睛盯着但丁，后者正试图耐心地听他把这段自言自语说完。

“你听起来并不为这件事情感到遗憾。”

“我不知道。你觉得我应该为这件事情感到遗憾吗？”维吉尔从被单下伸出了手朝着但丁的方向伸过去，可是但丁从床边站起了身，他什么也没抓住。维吉尔叫住了但丁，问他今晚睡在哪里。但丁简短地回答了沙发之后便离开了卧室。但丁打开了一罐啤酒，看着电视消遣着晚上的时间，这个了无生趣的城市没有任何值得在晚上发掘的惊喜，更不用说这样寒冷的冬夜。等到时钟的读数显示着凌晨一点，他将电视调至成人频道，在覆盖了杂讯雪花的画面和失真的叫声中陷入了浅眠。而没过多久，他就被一阵轻微的晃动摇醒，他睁开眼睛，穿着松垮宽大衬衫的维吉尔抱着枕头站在他的面前，老天，透过电视的光线他甚至能看到男孩没穿内裤的腿间。他迷迷糊糊地问，怎么了。维吉尔说，寒风把松垮的玻璃窗吹得呼呼作响，听起来就像有人在卧室里走来走去，他很害怕，希望能和但丁一起睡。但丁不想在这个时候做更进一步的对话，于是他关上了电视，被维吉尔牵着衣襟下摆来到床上躺下，这不是个好主意——即使男孩的身体不会占很大的空间，他在睡着之后时不时地翻动让整个狭小的空间变得更加别扭。至于维吉尔所说的风声，但丁一点儿都没听到，雪在几个小时前就停了。

第二天，当但丁在晨间洗漱的时候，维吉尔走进了浴室，他被衬衫遮住的小腹处看起来凸凹不平地鼓了起来。

“你在做什么？”但丁停下了手中使用牙刷的动作，他差点被嘴里含糊不清的白色泡沫呛到。

“我在模仿你看的节目里面那些女人们，我看到她们的肚子涨起来了，你好像很喜欢她们这样。”维吉尔托着自己伪装起来的小腹，说：“我想让你更喜欢我一点，我在模仿她们。”

但丁漱了漱口，他把一件被揉得皱巴巴的睡衣从维吉尔的衬衫底下揪了出来，这是自己刚刚换下来的睡衣。但丁不知道该说什么，因为令他自己都觉得惊讶的是，他内心并不觉得这样的行为有过多的荒谬，从某种程度上来说，这好像又是已经被他忘却的，在多年以前梦寐以求的表达，尽管现在它实现了，他的内心却没法对其产生更多的波动。但丁把牙刷摆回洗手池前的置物架上，把这件睡衣抖了抖，扔进了浴室门口的衣篓中。就在但丁沉默不语期间，维吉尔攥着自己的衬衫，不知所措地站在浴室门口。他咬着下唇，目光四处游离着，好像知道自己犯下了错而正等着被批评。“别哭。”但丁说：“你要是想让我更喜欢你一点，就不要哭。”

之后，但丁说自己需要出门办一些事，在办事的时候带上小孩子是不合适的。尽管维吉尔不愿意独自被留在公寓里，但丁嘱咐他自己会尽早回来，让他中午自己去取立柜里留下的零食。维吉尔不想吃零食，可他等到下午就觉得饥肠辘辘，在试图去接水来喝的时候，他没有拿稳杯子，玻璃杯将地板砸出不明显的伤痕。维吉尔感到一阵恐惧席卷而来，他匆匆忙忙地把碎片一块一块地捡了起来，却不知道公寓的垃圾桶在哪里，管不上自己的手被碎渣割出了血痕，他打开窗户将这些碎片扔了出去，又将沾染在衣服上的血迹搓洗干净。手上的伤痕很快就恢复到看不出受过伤，可是地板上的痕迹他想不出合理的办法解决。维吉尔蹲在厨房里看着那块裂坑发愣，直到但丁回来时，他还保持着这个姿势蜷缩在黑暗里。但丁问他的衣服怎么湿了，顺便递给他一盒蜡笔，说是因为维吉尔想要画画而给他带的，只不过家里纸张有限，让他别想着在墙壁上涂抹便再好不过。维吉尔遮住了地板的裂缝，挤出一丝微笑感谢这份礼物。一直到上床之前，他实在无法忍耐，对但丁说：“我好渴。”

“渴了就去喝水，自己去接一点。”

“不……我不能……”维吉尔的声音里带着哭腔，他一边道歉一边无助地哭着，说自己黄昏时不慎打破了那个玻璃杯，他不想哭，也不想说谎，可是他害怕如果但丁知道了这件事情会因此讨厌自己。

“一个玻璃杯而已，我不会讨厌你的。”但丁说。之后，维吉尔自顾自地又开始讲述他之前的故事，说自己的弟弟曾经打破了一个瓷碗，在向父母坦白的时候推脱到自己身上，现在，他似乎能够理解真实犯下了错误的内疚与不安。但丁听着维吉尔的故事，仍然不明白他为什么要把这些故事说给自己听，而他的脑海里似乎又浮现了一些已经被忘记的过往。但丁不喜欢回忆这些内容，他觉得他选择忘掉这些是有理由的。为了中断自己的念想，他扔给了维吉尔一沓纸，告诉他明天在自己出门的时候，让他自由创作。

第三天，但丁提前结束了自己需要办的事，这是他留在这个城市的最后一天，等隔天阳光再次照进这个房间，这里将成为一个空房间。他回到公寓，看着维吉尔把涂抹得杂乱无章的纸张散落在客厅的地板上。但丁问道，你画了一些什么内容？

“噢，我本来是想要选自己喜欢的颜色，可是这里的颜色太多了，我没法选，所以我把所有的颜色都用上了。你看，这是我印象中的花园。”但丁从地上捡起一张纸，复数的色彩痕迹划过纸张，原本应该鲜艳的画面交错成暗沉的组合物，它们并不好看。“如果有我能拥有更多颜色就好了。”维吉尔喃喃自语着，而但丁将纸张放下，开始和他谈论迫在眉睫的计划。

“听着，等天亮时我会离开这里，我不能继续带着你。我给你三个选择，一是明天早上，我把你送到附近的疗养院去，你在那里等一个合适的时机被合适的人家收养。另一个选择是现在离开我的房间，自己开始崭新的生活，去学画画或是读更多你喜欢的书。如果你不想体验孤苦伶仃，第三个选择是在这里被我杀死——你自己选。放心，如果你选择第三项，我会给你一个痛快，我经常干这档事。”

维吉尔握着蜡笔的手停了下来，他眨了眨眼，想要确认自己听到的内容。但丁沉默地点了点头，向他证明这三个选择的强制性。随后，他慌乱地爬到但丁的腿边，衬衫的下摆已经不能遮掩光滑稚嫩的下体，他柔软的脸颊磨蹭着男人的腿间，这肯定是他今天白天时偷偷看了电视中的剧情而现学的动作。

“你这样做无法改变我的主意——我不喜欢只有我一个人能享受的过程，而你此刻不理解真正的快乐何在。”但丁看着跪在他腿间努力想要做些什么的男孩，维吉尔浑圆清澈的眼睛里已经泛起了水光，哽咽着试图柔软的小手去解开构造复杂的皮带，即使听到劝阻也没有停下来的迹象。

“我真的不能和你一起走吗？我是说，我不会再哭了，我真的不会再哭了。”

“不能。”但丁一边说着，一边给自己的手枪上了膛——“而且你正在哭。”

“那么，我选第三个。”

但丁扣动了扳机，快速穿过颅骨的子弹弹出了埋在里面的另一枚弹壳，几近赤裸的身躯瘫软在地板上，砸出了不算吵闹的声音。但丁看到已经有些锈迹的弹壳落在男孩的头边，他拨动了维吉尔的眼睑使它们闭合。房间里闪烁着的灯泡发出响声，爆裂的白光闪耀，整个客厅陷入了黑暗。风雪依旧吹动着松垮的玻璃窗，浴室里放着还没来得及洗的童装衬衫。但丁凝视着维吉尔看起来安详的脸庞，正当他觉得视线因为昏暗而少许被阻挡时，天空中劈下一道耀眼的闪电，随着白茫茫的大雪一起将室内照亮。


End file.
